Untitled
by Destiny'sStar
Summary: PG13 for mild cussing. Hotaru is kicked out of the Outer Senshi and runs into the Gundam boys as well as our favorite people from Dragon Ball Z.


Chapter 1 - New Friends  
  
'..........' thoughts  
  
"........." speaking  
  
~.........~ telepathy  
  
when people are thinking to themselves it'll be in italics  
  
AN : I DON'T own Sailor Moon/Gundam Wing/Dragon Ball Z. 'Cept for Destiny, she is mine. I'm sorry if people are ooc. Not my fault!  
  
  
  
I can't believe they kicked me out...I thought Haruka, Setsuna, and Michiru really cared. I guess I was wrong.  
  
~*~*~*~Flashback~*~*~*~  
  
"We have decided.." Setsuna started.  
  
"D..Decided what, Setsuna?" Hotaru had asked.  
  
"You are not fit to be leader of the outer senshi." Haruka calmly stated. ((AN: My Story, What I say goes.))  
  
"What?? But..why? What did I do wrong, Haruka??" Hotaru exclaimed.  
  
"You have put us all in danger one too many times." Michiru answered.  
  
~*~*~*~End Flashback~*~*~*~  
  
"Omph!" Hotaru gasped as she walked into someone.  
  
"Watch where you're going or it'll be your death wish." The person stated.  
  
"I'm sorry, sir. I was just..thinking." Hotaru apologized standing up.  
  
'Damn..she's cute.' "Say..whats your name?"  
  
"H..Hotaru Tomoe. And yours?"  
  
"The names Maxwell, Duo Maxwell." Duo told her.  
  
"Oi, Duo, C'mon everyone's waiting for us at the park!" Someone yelled to Duo.  
  
"In a sec, Gohan!" Duo yelled back "Do you think Bulma'd let one more person come to the picnic?"  
  
"Yeah, Probably." Gohan replied "Just hurry up, ok? I don't want to be the one to get my mom angry."  
  
"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah. Hotaru, how'd you like to come to the park for a picnic with me and some friends?" Duo asked.  
  
"I really don't want to be a bother." Hotaru stuttered.  
  
"You won't be a bother, I assure you, babe. C'mon! It'll be fun!" Duo exclaimed.  
  
"A..alright. I'll come, I've got nothing else to do." Hotaru replied smiling. The two walked over to Gohan.  
  
"Gohan, this is Hotaru, Hotaru this is Gohan, a friend of mine." Duo explained.  
  
"Hello, Gohan." Hotaru smiled.  
  
"Hello, Hotaru. C'mon you two lets get to the park." Gohan replied as the trio started walking to the park.  
  
~*~*~*~*~ Little While Later ~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hotaru? Are you alright?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Wha-? Yeah, Yeah, I'm ok. Just spaced out a little. Sorry." Hotaru replied, forgeting the memory.  
  
"It's alright, dear. No need to apologize." ChiChi said.  
  
"Give me your energy!!" A monster yelled walking up.  
  
"Kakarot, is this some kind of joke??" Vegeta yelled at the monster.  
  
"You are first." The monster replied blasting at Vegeta.  
  
'I can't transform..they'll know who I am.' Hotaru thought.  
  
"That's it. No one blasts my father!" Trunks screamed sending a beam of energy at the monster.  
  
'They..they don't seem surprised that he can do that. It's safe.' Hotaru thought, nodding to herself.  
  
"Get ready, nega-sleeze your goin back to hell!! Saturn Crystal Power Make Up!" Hotaru yelled.  
  
"Hotaru! What are you thinking?!?!" Duo screamed.  
  
" I am sailor suited soldier of Saturn, Super Sailor Saturn. And in the name of Saturn, your toast!" Sailor Saturn yelled, twirling her glaive.  
  
"You think you, a pitiful Sailor Scout can defeat me?" The monster asked, laughing evilly.  
  
"She might not be able to alone. But with my help she will be able to! I am the soldier that has hidden in the shadows too long, and now it is my time to shine! I am Celestial Sailor Star, and I fight in the name of Love and Justice!" A black and blue haired teenager walked out of the shadows.  
  
"Saturn!" Sailor Star yelled throwing Sailor Saturn a locket.  
  
"What do I do with it?" Saturn asked.  
  
"Shout 'Celestial Goddess Saturn Power.' and see what happens!" Star responded kicking the monster.  
  
"Okay. Celestial Goddess Saturn Power!!" Saturn yelled, her outfit changing. Her skirt stayed the same except above it it had pearls. The bodysuit was sleeveless, without a sailor colar, and a little low cut.  
  
"You guys are the Z Fighters!! Why don't you start helping!!!" Yelled Star as she was flung into a tree.  
  
~*~*~*~ Insert random fight scene, good guys win ~*~*~*~  
  
" Sailor Star, you are not supposed to interfere with the timeline. Saturn was supposed to die!" A figure, none other than Sailor Pluto, yelled stepping out of the shadows.  
  
"Well too bad little miss 'I'm going to agree with Neptune and Uranus and kick our leader out just cause she is more powerful'!! I wasn't about to let her die because of you three inconsiderate power obbsessed freaks!!" Star yelled. ((AN: Sorry 'bout this guys, I like the outers, but there has to be some conflict!))  
  
"Why you little.." Uranus started stepping out, followed by Neptune.  
  
"Woman! Stop! Who are you all?" Vegeta yelled.  
  
"Yeah! And whats with the short skirts?" Goku asked.  
  
"Those three *motions to Neptune,Uranus, and Pluto* Are Sailors Neptune, Uranus, and Pluto. They were my guardians, and I their leader, but they kicked me out for some reason." Saturn replied. Uranus glared at her.  
  
" They kicked you out Saturn, because you had and now have a lot more power than they do. I am, well you heard my speach. I am here to take you all back to your dimension, as well as take the Inner Senshi, and Saturn." Sailor Star replied for herself.  
  
"We get to go home?!?!" Quatre yelled.  
  
"Well..You and the other Gundam Piolts are needed to help in the Dragon Ball world. So you will be going there along with everyone else." Star replied.  
  
"Starting a party without us?" Someone asked.  
  
"Yeah, that was not nice." another.  
  
"You'd think someone would invite us five." yet another.  
  
"Ok girls, lets stop this and introduce ourselves. I am Eter..No wait. I am Celestial Sailor Moon!" Sailor Moon stepped out.  
  
"Celestial Sailor Mars!" Mars appeared.  
  
"Celestial Sailor Mercury!" Mercury slowly walked forward.  
  
"Celestial Sailor Jupiter! Outers, you'd best watch out. I am not happy with you for hurting Saturn!" Jupiter exclaimed.  
  
"And I...am Celestial Sailor Venus!!" Venus yelled excitedly.  
  
" And we are the Soldiers of the Inner Planets!!" they yelled together.  
  
"What?!? How'd they, as well as Saturn get new transformations?!?" Neptune yelled, taking for the first time.  
  
"Hmm I wonder..maybe the saw a flying pig and wished for 'em, Neptune! And I thought Neptune was supposed to be a 'Smart' Senshi." Star rolled her eyes.  
  
"Sailor Star gave me mine." Saturn replied through giggles.  
  
"Same with us." Moon added.  
  
"Ok then, since everyone of importance is here, as well as three unwanted guests. We can be going! But, Neptune, Uranus, Pluto. You must be going now, far away." Star smiled.  
  
"We are not leaving untill we get new powers!" Uranus exclaimed, lunging at Star.  
  
"I'm not about to fight you!" Star sighed floating into the air.  
  
"Wha-? How'd she do that??" Neptune asked Pluto.  
  
"No clue.." Pluto responded.  
  
"Now, leave. Or I shall make you leave!" Star glared at the outers. The three quickly ran away.  
  
"Stupid people. Ok. Is everyone ready?" Star replied detransforming. "Oh, by the way. I'm Destiny Kitsutenu." The inners and Saturn detransformed.  
  
"I'm Usagi Tsukino." The newly detransformed Moon said.  
  
"I'm Rei Hino, Sailor Mars." Rei said.  
  
"Ami Mizuno, Mercury." Ami introduced herself.  
  
"Makoto Kino, Sailor Jupiter." Makoto responded, with hearts in her eyes looking at all the cute guys.  
  
"And I, am Minako Aino, Sailor Venus!" Minako smiled.  
  
"And..If anyone doesn't know..I'm Hotaru Tomoe, Sailor Saturn." Hotaru looked at the ground.  
  
"I'm Goku, and this is my wife, Chichi, Bulma, Vegeta, Gohan, Trunks, Heero, Quatre, Duo, Trowa, and Wufei." Goku smiled, introducing everyone.  
  
"Lets go already, my little Gohan needs to continue his studies!" ChiChi exclamied.  
  
"Alright alright! * a portal opens* Lets go! Quickly people!" Destiny replied, ushering everyone in.  
  
  
  
AN: How is it? Like? Dislike? Send me comments at DemonicKitten@SailorJupiter.com! Ages. The Inners, Destiny, Hotaru, Trunks, Gohan, and the Gundam boys are all 16. Vegeta, Goku, ChiChi, and Bulma are some adult age. I don't know! Chapter 2 should be out soon! 


End file.
